1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor wafer, a method of producing a semiconductor wafer, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
JP 2008-060554 A discloses a method of producing an epitaxial Group 3-5 compound semiconductor wafer that is suitable for fabricating at least two different types of integrated active devices (for example, an HBT and an FET) thereon.
When a plurality of different types of devices, for example, a heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT) and a field-effect transistor (FET), are formed on a single semiconductor wafer, the manufacturing process of one of the devices may affect the manufacturing process of the other device.
For example, the impurities (for example, Si) that are supplied as dopants during the HBT growth may remain in the reaction chamber used for producing the devices. In this case, the residual impurities may adhere onto the semiconductor wafer of the FET to be subsequently produced. The residual impurities generate carriers between the FET and the semiconductor wafer and cause leakage currents. The generated carriers may result in the insufficient device isolation. Furthermore, it may be difficult to optimize the characteristics of both of the devices formed on the single semiconductor wafer.